The Unknown Servant
by Guts and Toes
Summary: Sixth Holy grail War is happening in the city of Iloilo, Philippines. A servant from unknown origin has been summoned with no memories of her past. How strange fate it is.


NOTE!

FATE STAY NIGHT IS NOT MINE! ITS BELONG TO THE COMPANY. 😊

The Unknown Servant

It was one o' clock early in the morning in Iloilo City of the Philippines.

Black was the sky and glittering stars across the void. In a particular street called Baleria, there stood the streets lights. The entire place was almost covered by the dark except with a few buildings that stood by the corners of the street and so was the towering lights of the street. It was a quiet and there were no signs of people since it was still so early. A few dogs were running across the street.

In the middle of the street, a swirling red particle came up from the ground. The particles materialized in a sudden shape of a person. As it finally finished in shaping itself, the particles slowly flashed red and revealed a tall woman with huge bust. The woman had a waist length white hair, and a height on par with sports players. She also had a very light white skin. Her attire was a leather body armor, leather braces, leather skirt and leather boots. A long steel sword strapped behind her back. Her cleavage could be seen since her body armor looked as if it was so fit.

She opened her eyes, revealing crimson colors.

It was already a week since her summoning. Her class was saber and as what her master had told her, all her parameters were straight B+ and her, five noble Phantasm was rank with two of it as B and the three as A+. With that stat being so high surprises her and her master was no exception. Her master even joked that she must be pretty famous and strong in some legends or perhaps undoubtedly powerful when she was alive.

She doubted about that. She felt that she doesn't belong to this world and her gut really bugged her that she belonged to somewhere else. Somewhere so far away and beyond her reach. Her master kept on begging for her identity so many times and she kept answering him back "I don't know"

Her master gave up about it then but kept on researching about her in his studies. Not even her Noble Phantasms gave a clue about her identity.

Aside from all of that, what was happening right now was the Sixth Holy Grail War. Seven Servants to be summoned: Saber, Archer, Lancer, Caster, Berserker, Assassin and Rider. Seven Servants with Seven Masters would battle for the Grail in order to get their desired wish. It felt like a joke. She was absolutely sure that she wasn't among those so-called servants of the throne of heroes and she didn't even remember her past. She couldn't even remember her favorite food except every time she saw a cake, she swore the insides of her mouth watered in lust for it. She couldn't even remember of where was she before she was summoned and also... if she really did have a wish for something from the grail. However, she was still summoned as Saber in this Sixth Holy Grail War here in Iloilo City.

It didn't matter anymore but what mattered her was her anticipation for a combat against the other servants of this world.

She stretched her arms and muscles. Her first battle. Her master was in hiding and that was for the better. She was sure that this was the area where a servant ran off to when she caught it spying on them while dinner with her master in their own home.

She shook her head and tried to sense the location of the hiding servant but it seemed that it was concealing itself very good way.

"Oh? So, you did follow me."

An energetic male voice came from above. Saber looked up and found herself staring with another set of hungry red eyes like a carnivore. A blue haired man in blue suit kind of armor with a dangerous looking red spear leaning by his shoulder and some strange earrings he had and was smiling at her. He was squatting on top of a building that belonged to some family business association.

"Lancer." Saber placed her right hand on her long sword's handle at her back cautiously "You seemed to be very skilled in hiding yourself. I thought first you were Assassin."

The guy chuckled "Don't lump me with that guy"

He jumped from the building and landed on the grounded, creating a crater under his feet. He placed his spear at the back of his shoulders and winked at her "You know you look very strong. Are you a knight?"

Saber lowered her head and said "I appreciate your compliment, Lancer. However, I am noy."

Her hand was still on her long sword's handle, gripping it tightly.

"Also, I can't remember who I am"

He grinned savagely and spun his red spear with his right hand and slammed the bottom of it on the ground. "Shall you enlighten me with your sword, snow princess?"

Whatever reason, Saber didn't appreciate his nickname for her. She snorted "I would be happy if you would avoid calling me that, Lancer."

The guy in blue suit laughed and said "Why? It suits you. Being white hair and all"

Those words taunted her.

Saber narrowed her eyes and said "Oh really?"

Suddenly, Lancer disappeared from her vision, leaving the crater cracking bigger. Her instincts alarmed her and she jumped sideways and her eyes widened as he appeared by a second in front of her, thrusting his red spear forward.

She managed to dodge him in a very small margin and in a quick second, she unsheathed her sword from her back and slammed the sword down on the shaft of his spear, imprinting it on the ground to prevent him using it. Her slam created another crater in the car street. However, lancer was flexible. He let go of his grip from his spear and spun in a speed of a monster to sidekick Saber by the stomach. She jumped back, avoiding his attack and only to make a mistake by leaving her blade stuck on the ground.

Lancer grinned when he saw her gritting her teeth. He pulled the long sword with his left hand and took his spear from the ground with his right. He observed the long steel blade.

Saber glared at Lancer who suddenly laughed "It seems I have disarmed you, Saber"

"Don't get cocky, Lancer." Saber retorted. She was beginning to frustrate.

Lancer smiled savagely and stabbed the blade on the ground. He went in front of it, and had himself in a battle stance with his red spear lowering in front of him head on. His face went serious.

He glared at Saber and said "If you want your sword back, Saber, you know the drill."

After a few moments of glaring each other, cautious on who would make the first move.

Saber, now unarmed, analyzed her opponent in front of her. He had no openings and his serious face means business and he was radiating a great killing intent unlike earlier.

She clicked her tongue and lowered her stance. Bending her knees little and spread her legs a little. Her eyes still on Lancer's.

Her sword. She needed her sword back. Going on the front was the only way, going sideways was not something her instincts telling her to take on. She trusted her instincts.

Gathering mana within her, she took a deep breath and whispered "I call thee, Holy Armorian Boots"

Lancer's eyes widened of what he saw. In a flash of red light, her leather boots were replaced by another set of boots made of steel.

Taking the advantage of his surprise, Saber dashed in a speed that was faster than earlier.

Dust and rocks scattered around her.

Spear on front, Lancer charged.

Seeing the deadly tip of his spear coming for head, she jumped sideways to dodge his weapon. Her eyes were still on his spear's tip.

The spearman grinned. With his spear head on, He moved it a little to the right as he kept going forward and managed to land a scratch on Saber's right cheek and a small patch of blood flew in the air that made Saber flinched.

She gritted her teeth as she rolled on the ground just in time to grab her sword, ignoring the pain that was throbbing on her face.

Casually turning towards her, he rested the spear on his shoulder, chuckling. His facial expression was savage

"A pretty gamble, saber. Lucky your forehead wasn't skewered by my spear."

The swordswoman touched her bleeding face with her left hand. The pain stung but she knew that the damage was not fatal but her guard went up high. His agility in combat was not something to laugh with and even with her small part of her noble phantasm, The Holy Armorian Boots, he could still compete her in speed.

Gathering mana within her again, she called out. "I call thee, Holy Armorian Armor!"

In a flash of light, Saber's upper body was not her leather body armor. What replaced was a silver colored of steel armor that covered her upper chest down to abdomen. The design was somehow like angelic like. Her armorian boots were faded into particles of red and in a sudden small flash of light, she was wearing her leather boots again.

His eyes narrowed at her display. "Oh? Such armor... I couldn't recognize or rather, your equipment was something else entirely. Something alien or sorts"

'He is right with the alien part' Saber thought.

She knew what the armorian armor parts benefit the users. The armorian boots gave her increase in speed and this time, the holy armorian armor gave her an increase physical and magical resistance from her opponents but it doesn't mean, its immune from everything. Aside from that, she had three other noble phantasms but that would require more cost and also, she couldn't expose her trump cards so casually.

Brandishing her blade towards him, Saber glared at him "As I, servant Saber, swore you will be cut down right now, Lancer!"

He snorted "You got guts, saber. Ironic for you to say that, losing first blood"

Ignoring him, she placed her left foot forward with her sword above her shoulder and shouted sternly "Prepare Lancer!"

An exploding collision happened as she immediately dashed against the spearman, and rocks and dust were scattering around their combat zone.

The sword met against his spear by the shaft and held on.

Lancer growled as he kept holding on against Saber's sword, trying to prevent it from cutting him half.

Out of patience as they held on against each other, she roared as she poured more mana on her sword arm and managed to pushed him back. She swung her sword down to strike him down, only for him to deflect it. She kept on her swings against him as she believed that he would be stronger opponent if his spear tip was in range for his opponent to skewer.

Excitement was all over his face as he tasted her strength and combat. In his mind, he remembered the last saber he fought during the fifth Holy grail war. That woman in blue dress and armor was fiercer than this one but he couldn't deny that this sixth holy grail war saber was definitely strong and he was glad that he was summoned again in this era.

"Got you!" Saber shouted as she finally found an opening as lancer carelessly didn't guard.

A slice landed by saber's sword on his thigh of his right leg. He clicked his tongue and jumped back.

Saber found it satisfying and a smile formed at her face.

The road, which was their zone of combat, was cracked and a lot of craters were formed due to their inhuman strength.

Blood was dripping from his thigh and that hurt but Lancer knew that this wasn't enough to stop him. He chuckled and slammed the bottom of his spear on the ground and grinned "Even that lady from the last war was fiercer, I can't deny you are strong."

"Of course, lancer. I am saber after all." she smirked, lifting her sword in threatening stance.

"Really? It seems I have no choice after all." His tone changed and that caused saber to raise an eyebrow.

He shifted his battle stance the same as earlier. Spreading legs and lowering his spear head and this time, his face looked like a carnivore for the hunt.

Tension increased inside Saber's head and her instincts were beginning to alert her.

"Accept my blow, saber. This will be your requiem." He said in a calm tone.

A large amount of prana suddenly engulfed his spear like red flames. Now her instincts were screaming at her crazy.

She acted based on instinct. She knelt quickly on the concrete ground with her left hand open wide in front of her.

Lancer jumped suddenly high on the air with his right hand gripping his red spear and roared "Gae Bolg!"

And he threw.

"My fortress aid me! Bartige Verte!" Saber chanted and her hand glowed green and suddenly a huge magical green giant knightly shield appeared in front of her.

The spearman threw his spear and it flew in a powerful rapid speed towards her. With her shield in front of her, it managed to blocked it. Its collision caused a great force of shockwave in front of Saber, pushing her back with her magical shield.

It cracked. Her 2nd noble phantasm was cracking from the spear's force and blood began to spill out of her fingernails and the pain was stinging her mind like crazy.

'This is absurd and this is ridiculously powerful. It's practically on par with my fifth noble phantasm.' she thought darkly.

The spear began to penetrate inside the shield until it was about to broke through it. The swordswoman gritted her teeth, enduring the pain it was giving her.

With all her might, she poured a huge amount of prana into her noble phantasm and screamed in anger as she tried to maintain it.

Lancer snorted on what was happening.

Explosion happened on the road, causing parked cars to flew from the explosion's impact and windows from the buildings shattered.

Holding out his right hand, his spear flew right back at him. He sighed in annoyance "Unbelievable, you blocked it. Very few could do that and especially that sky fox."

The smoke and dust went away and revealed a heavily wounded saber with her left upper part of her armor destroyed, showing the upper of her left breast and her left arm was bleeding and with her state now, it showed that the damage of Lancer's noble phantasm on her was particularly brutal. Her forehead was also bleeding that was streaming on her face.

"Gae bolg... You are... The Irish child of light?" Saber panted exhaustedly, her right hand gripping her left arm.

Clicked his tongue and spun his lance. He smirked "Chuchulainn. The Hound of Ulster. Student of the great Scatacth. No point in hiding it now since I revealed my trump card anyway."

'Ferocious style of spear combat, and that demonic noble phantasm that kills an opponent in a single blow. Huh...Though how do I know it, it must had been due to the grail's granting knowledge to servants when they immediately summoned' Saber thought.

Lancer tilted his head as he watched her struggling to stand. He snickered "To think you would still stand. Last guy just gave up and end up surrendering."

Chuckling, she managed to regain her balance. Her hand still on her wounded left arm. "Didn't they say that Saber class... "

Suddenly, she vomited blood and coughed in pain. Her head looked up to him with her left hand wiping the blood from her mouth. "th-that the saber class is the strongest class?"

"Foolish thought. Not all sabers are considered to be the strongest." He growled with his hand gripping his spear tightly. "Its skills what makes us powerful"

He then grinned and stared at her in the eyes. Red eyes with the other. "Your name?"

Uncomfortable silence came between them.

"Didn't I tell you, I lost my memory?" She groaned as she shook her head.

"Your master seemed to be incompetent for summoning you in this incomplete state"

He growled.

Sighing weakly, she took her blade from the ground "Definitely right you are."

Despite her state, her hair was completely untouched by dirt and dust and was so beautiful that it resembled the light of the moon itself.

A sudden great howl of an unknown monster could be heard at the distance away that made lancer and saber turned their heads to the source of the sound.

'Another servant?' Saber thought darkly.

Loud energetic laugh came up from lancer.

Confused, she asked "What's with the laugh, lancer?"

"Girl, you are a very interesting servant and opponent." The spearman smiled and spun his demonic spear. After a few seconds of spinning, he stopped and held it in two hands. He grinned "I will distract berserker for you. With that state of yours, I doubt you would able to hold his ridiculous giant stone sword anyway and to think that guy was also summoned during the fifth grail war. So, flee. Shoo shoo."

That became suspicious for her. "Why? I have a chance to slay you here right now. Fleeing would mean I will lose this chance and may not get it next time."

Lancer turned his gaze at her darkly, his face fierce, similar to a wolf "If you would dare try to follow me, I will definitely show you no mercy in second round."

He pointed his spear at her and said "How prideful you are. You seemed to have remind me of some golden-haired boy who loved to standby the church with his constant ramblings of mongrels."

Lowering his spear, keeping piercing gaze right at her "Don't forget, you got berserker here. I doubt you would live a minute with that state of yours. Next time, fight me at your fullest, saber"

Turning his back on her, he jumped, leaving a crater under him. He landed on the top of the five-story tall building and with it, he was gone.

A few moments of silence and Saber sighed 'Fool I am, though he was right. '

She returned her gaze on where lancer had landed 'He seemed to know their own history and names... But who am I?'

A sudden flashback of images came into her mind. It showed her a figure fighting a gigantic monster, and she even saw another image that revealed a massacre of different kinds of people by a huge number of weird rampaging monsters. These were only images that showed her and she had no clue about it.

Cursing, she shook her head tiredly and gathered her prana to have a telepathy communication with her master.

Connected, she groaned and said "Master, forgive me. I didn't manage to defeat lancer. He somehow overpowered me, though his identity was revealed to me now."

Her master replied "I know. I watched you both fight. Still... A wonderful display saber. Your second noble phantasm seemed to be incredible."

Shrugged at that compliment, she sternly said "Master, you forgot that Gae bolg still penetrated it and despite my enormous pour of mana on my shield, it still had completely shattered my ultimate defense."

"Don't belittle yourself, my dear. Now since lancer volunteered, I suggest retreat for now. About his description of that berserker servant... I have an idea who it is and what he said, best not to confront that mad hero right now."

She gripped her wounded left arm tightly, ignoring the sting. She asked "His name?"

"Herakles"

AUTHOR NOTES:

OKAY! This is just a writing that I made. I am still practicing. This unknown servant is my character of a story I am making on my own so I was like "why not"

I just tried it in placing her in this grail war. Just practicing hehehe! 😊

Any Criticisms are welcome! I just hope you enjoy this. Its very hard on doing details, and doing of what they say "Show! Not tell!" yep I know. I am not very excellent with the grammar because I am still practicing hahaha! 😊

Also i am very VERY SORRY if what i am showing here that conflicts so heavily with Fate Universe but i just want to share my work... :)


End file.
